C'est la Vie
by Krazy Xanadu
Summary: An old woman's views on life and her Meowths *One-Shot* Please R


C'est la Vie  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Some might talk about their goals in life, and how they will soon accomplish them. I used to be one of them, I had goals, dreams, a future. Though, that all changed with one of my choices, don't get me wrong it wasn't a bad choice, it was just one of those life changing choices. So with that choice my whole future changed and so did my goals. Now I only wished to live in the present, whatever happened well…happened. Now this is what that left me with. I am now a Meowth adopter.  
  
My home is filled with those Meowths who get abandoned, those considered freaks or weak. The abandonment rate skyrocketed as soon as they discovered that new cat Pokemon, Skitty. Poor things, thrown away just because the world found something new.  
  
"Meow?" A little Meowth kitten looked up at me, it had one…two…three whiskers, odd for a Meowth, most had six. I knelt down and poured it some of its Pokemon food and went on to my daily rounds. You know check for new comers and those Meowths who passed on to become spirits.  
  
"Skitt. Skitt. Eeee." I do a double take a Skitty? Abandoned already? I pick up the box in which in came in, only to find three others. I sigh, the Meowths were not going to like this…  
  
"Hey Meowths come and see your new friends!" Only four Meowths came trudging in, I guess the others were to busy catnapping. My pride and joy was sitting atop of my old and rusty record player, my little Persian. He was my fist charge, and he sometimes help take care of those Meowth kittens who didn't have anybody. The Meowths who came in looked at me expectantly most of them were male, if you get my drift. If you don't well, it's mating season, now do you get?  
  
"Can't wait can you? Now I want you to be nice and--" I noticed as I was doing my lecture that the Meowths were looking at each other in confusion. I never lectured them, they knew that those who came in were just like them. They definitely wouldn't like this. "They have suffered just as much as you. Now let me introduce to your new friends." I put the box on the ground and let the Meowths come up to it. Most gave the reaction that I expected, disgust.  
  
"Aw, come on these Skittys were abandoned just like you! Give them a little credit!" I shouted at the Meowths, big mistake. The Meowths looked up at me, tears starting up in their eyes. Oh great, now they think I'm going to give them up for the new kittens. The slowly turn and sadly leave the room. "Wait, come on, I didn't mean it like that! I still love you guys!" I sighed and started to pace around the small room. I stopped and sighed and went to sit down, my back wasn't as good then it used to be. As I go to sit down I catch Persian's eye. We stare at each other for a long while, both not willing to give up on our methods. I blink, Persian wins. I'm going to have to talk to the Meowths, I was hoping Persian could handle that.  
  
I walk outside and go around my tiny house to the back when I hear the screech of brakes and a strangled cry of a Meowth. I cringe, not again. I slowly make myself go to the front of my home, towards the road that ran before it. No matter how many times it happens, I still cannot find myself getting used to the death of a Meowth. I look around and pick up an old newspaper from the trashcan and trudge towards the Meowth on the road. I peer at it, to make sure that it's dead, yup, it's dead. Was just a kitten too.  
  
Some have survived being hit, look follow me. See this one? This one here has a broken jaw and this one, had its stomach split open. Both, managed to survive. The one with the broken jaw had me worried, I was afraid that the Meowth wouldn't be able to eat, but it managed to survive on milk.  
  
How Meowths can survive being hit by fire blast and thundershocks, I will never know.  
  
Once as I was walking through the city as a youngster (Youngster meaning when I was 45) I saw a Meowth walking on its hind legs and found that it could speak the human language! It left before I could offer it and it's companions a place to live and eat. Sometimes I wonder if that Meowth is still around, I would like to meet it someday. Oh my! I completely forgot about my talk to the others.  
  
I see the Meowths gathered around in a circle, all mewing in hushed whispers. It kind of reminded me of those who wanted to start a revolution, pretty scary. I didn't know I had upset them that much. I slowly make myself towards the circle and sit down next to a three-weeker. It glanced at me and guiltily looked at a small patch of grass in front of her.  
  
Ah, so something was going on here. I guessed that most of them were passing their doubts, I could understand that. I mean, they had been hurt before so why not again?  
  
They all look at me with that gaze that all Meowths have, I think that is one reason why I like them so much, their eyes seem to be so deep like they know something that us humans will never know.  
  
"Look I know you guys are upset at me, but try to look at it in my point of view. They're just poor defenseless kittens, just like you were once. You have no right to be upset at the Skittys, your owners are the ones who abandoned you. Not these little Skittys, who only want a place to have someone to trust and to love. If you guys still won't accept this, then I'm sorry you have learned nothing from your stay." I stop looking at their reaction, most seem to take my lecture to heart and make their way over to my side. Others walk of, don't worry they'll accept it sooner or later.  
  
It seems that my goal for now is to live long enough to find someone who will take care of these Meowths as I pass on. I hear a faint giggling behind me and I turn to find a little girl with a Meowth kitten in her arms, the kitten licking her over again. She looks at me and shyly turns back towards the kitten. It seems finding someone who cares as much as I do isn't as hard as I thought…  
  
FIN  
  
Please Review! This story is in honor for my grandmother. 


End file.
